


Secrets

by Lady_Harken



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it turns out Dario still lives in the Home World, Glenn and Karsh end up evaluating their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallearthcat (vamplover82)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/gifts).



Dario was alive.

Knowing that kept Glenn awake, even if it was getting late. Karsh on the other side of the bed appeared to be sleeping; he had probably passed out from being too drunk, Glenn didn't know for sure. He just couldn't fall asleep, not with his mind full of thoughts, trying to make sense of it all. It definitely was Dario; Serge had told Glenn all about it and even taken him along to see for himself, and there was no doubt about it. True, it might've been the Dario of the other world, the world Serge was originally from, but it was still Dario.

The fact that it was Dario of the 'Home' world, as they called it, didn't matter to Glenn. It was his brother, and it appeared that the exact same events had taken place in the 'Home' world as they had in this one. The evil blade Masamune had possessed Dario during the investigation of the Isle of the Damned, and he had wanted to kill Riddel and everyone, but on his last sane moment he had begged for Karsh to kill him. According to the story Karsh had finally told them, he had hesitated but finally forced himself to strike at Dario.

It turned out that Glenn himself was dead in that other world, as was everyone else from the Dragoons. General Viper, Lady Riddel, Karsh; everyone had perished, along with the Death Sea. This whole two worlds concept was a little hard for Glenn to understand in the first place, and he had chosen not to think about it too hard. He had been to that other world himself, with Serge, to meet the Water Dragon who was absent in this world but did still exist in the 'Home' world. Everything Glenn had seen had been extremely similar to this world, though; the islands were the same, the atmosphere was the same, and even the people seemed to be the same.

He was a bit glad of his other self being dead; while a lot of Serge's allies seemed to have no trouble meeting their other selves, Glenn wasn't sure how he would've reacted if he had met another version of himself. Had that other him been a valiant Dragoon as well? He hoped so, and if Dario's reactions so far were to be believed, he had to have been exactly the same. A part of him wished he could've met this other Glenn - but at the same time, it was better that there wasn't another Glenn, even if he found himself feeling selfish. It just happened that since this other Glenn didn't exist, he was now that Dario's only little brother.

Dario wasn't in any condition to join the fight yet, and he had stayed to take care of the rebuilding of the Viper Mansion in the 'Home' world side. Not all of them could go with Serge at all times, either, and Glenn chose to just hang out at home during downtime. There had been that incident with Serge ending up in Lynx's body, and at that point, while Karsh and the other Devas had chosen to join his cause, Glenn couldn't bring himself to follow Serge right then. The events at Fort Dragonia had been too confusing for him, and when he'd recovered and managed to return to Termina, the Porre Military had showed up meanwhile and everything had gone out of control. In the middle of all this, Glenn had felt frustrated yet unable to do anything.

They could do something now, though. They had to help Serge to stop Lynx, or 'evil Serge' as he was called now. They had several allies, at least, and even some Porre soldiers like Norris had turned out to be willing to join their cause, even if it was the Norris from 'Home' world, if Glenn understood things correctly. Things around Termina had gotten more or less back to normal, outside there still being Porre soldiers around. The local Norris had said they were planning on leaving soon, at least, and Glenn hoped that was the case.

General Viper and the Dragoons had made the pirate ship S.S. Invincible their temporary base; Glenn didn't consider himself ready to return to the Dragoons yet, though, and rather stayed in his old room in Termina. The Four Devas were with the General - outside Karsh, who had randomly showed up tonight, and they had ended up in bed. Glenn didn't mind it at all - rather, he preferred it this way, since he didn't really get to hang out with Karsh otherwise. The sex was fine too; Glenn wasn't one to go our to look for a casual partner, and someone wanting him made him feel a little honored.

Karsh. His brother's best friend. Someone Glenn had somewhat looked up to when younger. Sure, Karsh was a little direct at times, but he was still a skilled Dragoon and one of the four Devas. Karsh hadn't minded having Glenn around when they had been younger either. Had it been just admiration or even a little bit of a crush, Glenn didn't know, but after joining the Dragoons and after Dario's death, he had felt that their relationship had gotten a little distant. It was probably because Karsh had blamed himself for Dario's death, and all they had normally talked about lately had been work related. It was only times like this when it felt like the old days.

Glenn looked at the man lying in bed next to him and smiled just a little. This had been going on for about a year now. Sometimes when Karsh was drunk, he made awkward suggestions which usually led to them ending up in Karsh's room. Whatever else happened afterwards... It wasn't out of obligation as a Dragoon that Glenn agreed to it. It was because this seemed to be the only way to be closer to Karsh. Certainly, Karsh only did this when he was drunk, but Glenn didn't mind, as long as he could be there for him. It had been a while since the last time too, what with everything that had been going on lately.

He sighed silently and glanced around as the thought occurred to him; this was actually the first time they weren't in Karsh's room. This was technically the first time they were in Glenn's, even if he didn't really live here anymore and the room was currently used by some local kids. Karsh's mother had organized other lodgings for the kids, though, to make sure Glenn got to stay here as long as he needed to.

His and Dario's old room, located right outside Karsh's house. Glenn looked at his silent companion again, getting thoughtful. He had overheard Karsh talking to himself once, questioning if it had been his fault after all, to the point where there were suspicions that Karsh had killed Dario. Even after hearing what Karsh had said, Glenn couldn't believe that to be the case; Dario and Karsh were best friends after all, and besides, Glenn believed in honor. Whatever his reasons had been for hiding the truth, there had been no proof otherwise - and as it had turned out, it had not really been Karsh's fault.

It had all worked out in the end, and Glenn was glad of it. He admitted to being quite bad at expressing his own emotions, and Karsh being how he was suited him just fine, although now that he had learned the truth about Dario, Glenn wished he could've come up with something to say. He couldn't, so instead he just snuggled closer to Karsh.

"Eh? You're awake, Glenn?" Karsh asked all of a sudden, and Glenn pulled back a little and looked at him, surprised. They both usually just fell asleep after having sex and Karsh was gone in the morning, and this was the first time ever Karsh had ever said anything afterwards. "Just go back to sleep. Doesn't seem like we're needed right now, so might just as well rest while we can."

"I," Glenn muttered as a reply then paused and took a deep breath. "You are awake? I, ah. Thought you had passed out from all that wine you drank," he managed to say, not really sure what he wanted to be saying. They had never really talked about this little affair on other times either, so this felt odd.

Karsh studied him for a moment before rolling over to his back. "Oh. Yeah, about that." He stared at the ceiling for a moment then shook his head. "Gah, dammit..." He trailed off and raised his right hand to his forehead. "Guess I might just as well be out with it. I was only drunk the first few times, kid." Glenn gave him a questioning look, not exactly sure what the man was going for, and Karsh gritted his teeth, appearing bothered. "It's just, ya know. We're both guys and you're Dario's lil brother to boot. It was pretty good and you didn't seem to mind, but I didn't exactly have any better ideas how to suggest you anythin' and one thing led to another. You get what I mean?"

There was a moment of silence as Glenn tried to process what Karsh had just said. "I," he started to say then cleared his throat. "I am not a kid," he reminded his partner. "And taking into consideration what we have been doing, I would prefer if you did not think of me as one." 

"I know that," Karsh replied. "Didn't mean it that way, and hey, a few years back you still were a brat, ya know, but you think I'd be even considering suggesting anything like this to you if you weren't, well." He sat up and looked all serious all of a sudden. "But look, Glenn, what I'm tryin' to say here that I..." He trailed off again and looked almost annoyed. "After _that_ incident..." Karsh went quiet again and shook his head. "Dammit, what am I supposed to tell Dario anyway? That I made advances on his lil bro? Aaarghh! Best we just don't say a damn thing!"

"A child would not have agreed to your suggestions in the first place," Glenn pointed out. "I might have thought you were drunk, but I was still willing, was I not? Sir Karsh... Ah..." He paused at that point and gathered his thoughts. Calling the older Dragoon 'sir' when it was starting to appear they were lovers felt off. "Karsh. What I mean is, I never minded this. I do not think the fact that I am Dario's brother matters, either. I... Liked you, and... Liked it when we..."

Karsh looked quite relieved when Glenn said that. "You...? Well, that makes my life a lot easier, because think I would've made moves on you if I didn't like you? I mean. You know how it goes." He took a deep breath and lay back down. "It's not like I don't like girls, but I can't think of being with any woman but Riddel. And don't give me that, what man around here wouldn't like her?" Glenn couldn't exactly reply to that, considering Karsh was absolutely right. "I'm just glad to hear you didn't mind my advances."

"It is quite fine," Glenn confirmed. "I even started to look forward to it, since I am not one to look for companions for this kind of activity. I am also glad to hear you prefer me as your partner, but... Why tell me all this now?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Karsh answered, laughing a little. "Because of Dario. This whole thing happened and now Dario's alive," he explained. "You think I ever could've... Somethin' like this? I liked you, kid, but you're Dario's little brother." He sighed then looked at Glenn with a smile. "If that makes any sense. Felt guilty about it for a good while, so I just thought it was better if you thought I was drunk. And now it turns out not only Dario's alive, but you actually don't mind this." He turned to his side and raised his hand to stroke Glenn's hair. "So there ya go. Only right if you know what was going on, here. Still don't think we're saying a thing to Dario right now tho. I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually anyway, smart as he is, but dammit if I can explain this just yet."

Glenn nodded a little. "Would you please stop calling me a kid?" He asked but returned the smile. "But perhaps you are right. Dario... It is too complicated right now, anyway. Which, ah." He took a deep breath and looked at Karsh with a bit of a curious look. "What exactly are we not telling Dario? I understand what you are trying to say, but..."

"That's we're an item, dammit," Karsh cut in, then caught himself and looked back at Glenn. "Meaning guess if you like me and I kinda started this whole thing and... Arrrgh, I really do suck at these things. Lovers. Whaddaya call it. Get it? Or are you maybe not into that?"

This all pretty much counted as a confession, Glenn finally admitted to himself. "I... I would be honored," he replied, a little embarrassed all of a sudden. "I did admit liking it and... You. I am not very good at these things, either, so it is quite fine."

Karsh laughed again, sounding quite relieved. "Yeah well, we're gotta work with this a bit, I guess. Can only blame myself here for totally screwing up the start of this relationship, but if you'll give me a chance." He moved a little closer to Glenn then carefully put his arm around him. "Best I really work on this. So... Can I... Well ya know. This stuff..." He leaned in for a kiss, and Glenn closed his eyes, relaxing a little and allowing it. They hadn't actually done much kissing in their earlier meetings, and this felt somehow new.

"Could we...?" Glenn asked carefully as Karsh pulled away from the kiss. "I mean, the earlier," he tried to explain, studying the other man. "That seemed to be just you taking out your frustrations, and while I did not mind at all, I would like to try a little..." He trailed off, not exactly sure what he was trying to say. Karsh had always been the one making moves on him, and now that he actually wanted to suggest anything, he found himself at a loss.

It was a good thing Karsh apparently got what he meant, and he reached to the nightstand where he had a bottle of oil. "Uh, sorry about that. That was pretty correct guess though, I mean, what with all that's been going on lately I might've gotten a little frustrated. I better make it up to you and do this proper. Well," he paused to look at Glenn; they were both naked and only had a sheet to cover them, which Karsh now pushed out of the way. "Ain't exactly our first time doing this so suppose I don't have to explain how this goes."

"No," Glenn agreed. "Although you should realize it kind of is," he added with a smile. "It is our first time as lovers." Saying it aloud made Glenn feel somehow embarrassed again, but it also felt nice to say it. He kept his eyes on Karsh; now that he thought of it, he hadn't actually stopped to just watch him very often. Karsh was, in the end, quite a sight, with his muscular body and handsome face. "Also, if you do not mind..." He said, getting a little thoughtful. "Could I face you this time? Usually you are behind me, and I..."

He earned a chuckle from the older man. "Why not, although you do realize I only did that because it's easier for you. But guess we could try it slow 'n nice for once?" Karsh leaned in for another quick kiss then studied Glenn for a bit. "Stick a few pillows down there?" He suggested, and Glenn nodded and took a pillow, placing it under his lower back. "Yeah that might do it," Karsh said. "Just lemme prepare you a bit."

Glenn spread his legs as Karsh added some of the lube on his hand then stuck his fingers between Glenn's buttocks. "You do not have to try being so careful," he said. "Nothing I have not tried before. Although I think I like this. This is..." Glenn paused to think and closed his eyes again, enjoying Karsh's touch. "Gentle," he added, finding the correct word for it. It was a little amusing that Karsh was being so cautious now when they had already had sex earlier tonight, but he didn't mind, not at all.

"Well this part here," Karsh commented with an amused voice as he drew his fingers over Glenn's erection. "Definitely agrees, I'd say. Darn, and here I'd want to be all nice to you, but I just can't hold back." He moved to sit between Glenn's legs, although he still kept his hand where it was, caressing his partner softly. "Really too much stuff happening lately and haven't got the chance to do a thing, ya know. Tonight really was the first time I've gotten any for a while."

"That... Is fine," Glenn muttered, unable to keep himself from moving against the touch. "I... Want it, too," he added, opening his eyes a to look at Karsh. The man was on his knees now, leaning a little over his younger partner, and at this point Glenn happened to take a good look at Karsh's naked body. He felt his face flushing red as he caught a glimpse of Karsh's manhood; that was definitely something he hadn't been looking at before. Quite sizeable, Glenn thought to himself, and definitely hard. He had of course tried it before, but to actually look at it... "You can go on if you want," he managed to say, his voice a mere whisper. "I really do want it."

There was a short moment of silence; Karsh then withdrew his hands and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Just tell me if it hurts or anything," he told him. "Don't really wanna mess this up, after all these times." He positioned himself closer to his partner, very cautious as he pushed the tip of his hard-on against Glenn's ass. "Okay, relax now?" Glenn took a deep breath and relaxed his body as much as he could. Not his first time, but somehow he found himself anxious, wanting it more than on any of the other times.

Karsh pressed into him slowly, and Glenn gritted his teeth a little to not cry out. There was no way to make it not hurt a bit, but it was a pain easily discarded as it turned into stronger, more pleasant sensation. He failed to keep himself completely silent, but the sound that escaped his lips was not that of pain. Karsh paused for a moment and leaned in for another kiss before he started moving carefully, seeming to have some trouble holding himself back but also appearing quite determined about it.

It did feel different than usual, Glenn thought, doing his best to match Karsh's movement. He wanted to respond more and reached up, wrapping his arms around Karsh's neck and pulling him close to kiss him in turn. Karsh might've been the one to take make all the first moves before, but they were on more equal level now, and Glenn wanted to make sure Karsh knew he wanted this.

"Should've done this a long time ago," Karsh mumbled between kisses. "Sorry," he added as he reached to stroke Glenn's hair. "I really... Should've told you." He covered Glenn's lips for another kiss, keeping up his controlled thrusts. "Damn, this really... Feels great..."

Glenn caught a hold of Karsh's long hair as it fell down over the man's shoulders, and he buried his fingers in it, tugging gently. "It, ah... is... fine, I. Always wanted you to... Agh, Karsh..." He concentrated on breathing, holding on to his partner as he closed his eyes and just let Karsh continue, enjoying every move. He felt hot, and each time Karsh thrust into him made his body hotter.

Usually with Karsh behind him Glenn would've had the chance to touch himself or have Karsh do it, but with their bodies so close together that wasn't really an option. He didn't mind, though; just feeling Karsh's warmth was good enough, and the gentle kisses made him feel wonderful, even if they stole his breath. In the back of his mind, he wondered if this is what making love felt like; it this was it, he was really happy Karsh had finally told him his true feelings.

"I... Can't hold back, dammit..." Karsh took a few deep breaths and looked at Glenn. "Damn, I really want to..."

It wasn't like Glenn minded anymore; he really wanted Karsh to feel good too. "Please..." He whispered, opening his eyes just a little to look at Karsh. The older man looked so strained, and Glenn smiled a little as he ran his fingers through the silvery hair. "It... Is fine," he managed to add, and Karsh paused for a moment then just covered his lips with another deep kiss as he gave up the control and thrust into Glenn again, a little harder now, his movements a lot less controlled. It was still quite pleasant, and Glenn didn't really mind, either. He was a Dragoon, in the end, and used to rough practice. This was nothing, outside of course being a lot better.

Karsh was breathing heavily as he broke away from the kiss and shifted his position, placing his hands on Glenn's hips to allow a faster pace. Glenn bit his lip, closing his eyes again and grabbing the sheets for support. He pressed himself against his partner's movements, realizing he wasn't going to last much longer. Karsh muttered something about needing to take care of things then wrapped his fingers around Glenn's erection to fondle him, and it didn't take long until Glenn just couldn't take it. His mind barely registered that he called out Karsh's name as he came, but he was beyond caring.

He slumped against the sheets, and Karsh mumbled something and leaned in for another kiss. He continued moving for a little longer before finishing himself. Glenn relaxed, feeling thoroughly exhausted now, and Karsh lay down next to him, trying to catch his breath. "That..." Karsh said quietly. "I'd call it pretty great. Really, I should've told you what this was about ages ago..."

"But you told me now," Glenn said, suppressing a yawn. "I am happy that you did. Now you do not have to keep such secrets anymore."

Karsh laughed a bit. "I'm glad, too. Anyway you just rest a bit. It's my responsibility to clean this mess, after all," he said, leaning over for a quick kiss on Glenn's forehead before he got out of bed and moved to get some water. He then paused, looking around in the room. It apparently only now hit him that this was, in the end, where Dario and Glenn had lived, and his eyes caught a reminder of that with Dario's old Dragoon Youth Cup trophy on the cupboard. "Oh dammit all, and here I go and do this _here_. Not a word 'bout this to Dario," he muttered. "I can stop keepin' secrets, sure, but seriously ain't gonna try explainin' to him why I'm going out with his lil bro just yet. One day I will, but let's let him recover properly first."

Glenn nodded as he closed his eyes, smiling. Dario might've been his brother, but they could keep this one little secret a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> What a lovely excuse to replay one of my favorite PSX games to refresh my memory on the backstory of these two! Karsh was my favorite character, same with Glenn, although it never actually occurred to me to ship these two. Which this fic pretty much ended up doing, but since the recipient said they ship them, hope this was fine!
> 
> Also porn kinda happened. It tends to happen when I have problems deciding what else I wanted to add to the end of a fic.
> 
> Many thanks to my betas, Elmina & MarsDragon.


End file.
